Le bouquet
by JessSwann
Summary: Post Mariage Scarlett /Frank . La jeune femme cherche à acquérir sa seconde scierie tandis que Rhett lui fait un  cadeau au sens particulier. Ecrit pour la communauté LJ Bingo fr : thème : fleurs


**Disclaimers: ****Scarlett, Rhett et les autres sont bien sûr à la Grande Margaret Mitchell**

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici donc une nouvelle histoire sur Autant en emporte le vent , vous savez tous à quel point j'aime Scarlett *rire* Donc j'espère que ce passage que j'aurais bien vu dans le livre vous plaira. Bonne lecture et …. Reviews ?**_

**Le bouquet**

Les sourcils froncés, Scarlett O'Hara Hamilton Kennedy, regarda le bouquet de fleurs que portait Rhett Butler. Son expression était si comique et reflétait si bien les pensées qui l'animaient que Rhett ne put retenir une des saillies ironiques dont il avait le secret.

« Et bien ma chère Madame Kennedy vous ne me remerciez pas ? »

Scarlett leva ses yeux verts et froids vers l'homme souriant.

« Vous remerciez ? Je ne vois pas de quoi Rhett »

Rhett agita le somptueux bouquet qu'il tenait

« Et bien pour les fleurs ma chère. Oserais-je pousser l'audace jusqu'à vous dire à quel point leur parfum délicieux m'a fait penser au votre ? Ou que la douceur de leurs pétales me rappelle votre peau aussi fraiche que la rose ?

- Pff, vous êtes ridicule Rhett, cessez immédiatement vos enfantillages » ordonna Scarlett d'une voix dure avant de se détourner.

Rhett reposa le bouquet et pendant une fraction de seconde son visage se tendit douloureusement avant de reprendre son expression nonchalante habituelle.

« J'en déduis que mon cadeau ne vous plait pas

- Que voulez-vous que je fasse de fleurs ? On ne peut pas les manger ni les vendre. Non vraiment Rhett si vous voulez me faire plaisir, prêtez moi l'argent dont j'ai besoin pour acquérir cette seconde scierie dont je vous ai parlé.

- Pour que vous vous empressiez de mettre votre précieux Ashley à sa tête ? Non Madame Kennedy je suis navré mais je ne compte pas participer à la déchéance et à l'humiliation d'Ashley Wilkes »

Scarlett se retourna, furieuse.

« Je ne vois ce qu'il y a d'humiliant à diriger une scierie ! Je le fais bien moi !

- Et le pauvre Frank en est réduit à baisser la tête lorsque les Withing et autres Elsing vantent votre commerce

- Que voulez-vous Rhett, il faut bien manger. S'il ne fallait compter que sur Frank, ni Ella ni Wade n'auraient de quoi remplir leurs estomacs. Sans parler des impôts qu'on me demande pour Tara… Oh je vous en prie Rhett, soyez gentil et avancez moi cet argent… » Murmura Scarlett en battant des cils.

Rhett soupira

« Mais n'y a-t-il que l'argent qui compte à vos yeux Scarlett ?

- Non, si vous m'aviez offert des bijoux j'aurais pu les vendre afin d'en tirer une bonne somme » rétorqua Scarlett sans réfléchir.

Le rire de Rhett explosa dans la pièce et elle se sentit rougir.

« Oh reprenez donc vos fleurs et partez puisque vous n'êtes venu que pour vos moquer d'une faible femme qui tente de s'en sortir

- Vous n'avez rien de faible Scarlett, rétorqua Rhett d'un ton sérieux. Et par moment vous ressemblez à peine à une femme

- Oh comment osez vous ! Bien sûr que je suis une femme ! Et lorsque j'aurais assez d'argent, je m'emploierais à redevenir une grande dame. Alors vous pourrez m'offrir toutes les fleurs que vous voudrez »

Les yeux de Rhett s'illuminèrent d'un éclat malicieux

« Votre mari risque de ne pas apprécier que je courtise la délicieuse Madame Kennedy avec des bouquets somptueux.

- Et bien ne m'offrez rien dans ce cas puisque vous êtes incapable de m'être utile » rétorqua Scarlett avec emportement.

Cette fois, les yeux de Rhett prirent un éclat dur et Scarlett le regarda de travers

« Cessez donc de me regarder ainsi Rhett Butler. Prenez vos fleurs et partez j'ai à faire »

Rhett posa le bouquet sur la table encombrée de livres de compte de la jeune femme et il leva son chapeau

« J'étais venu vous faire part de mon admiration sans borne Madame Kennedy mais il me semble en effet que mes attentions les plus délicates ne parviennent pas à adoucir votre cœur de pierre

- Mon cœur va très bien » déclara t'elle en se retournant pour mettre fin à la conversation.

Rhett contempla quelques instants la jeune femme, puis un léger soupir de regret lui échappa.

« Bien, je vous souhaite donc de trouver le bonheur Scarlett mais je dois vous prévenir que ce n'est pas l'argent qui vous l'apportera

- Et c'est vous qui osez dire ça !

- Oui c'est moi….. Scarlett vous ne voulez pas au moins le sentir ?

- Taratata, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre » répondit Scarlett sans le regarder.

Cette fois Rhett renonça. Il se détourna et franchit la porte.

Scarlett soupira en entendant cette dernière claquer. Puis, elle posa un regard maussade sur le bouquet somptueux avant d'hausser les épaules.

**()()**

La jeune femme avait complétement oublié le bouquet et travaillait depuis plusieurs heures lorsqu'Ashley pénétra dans la pièce. A sa vue, les fossettes de Scarlett se creusèrent en un sourire joyeux et elle se leva pour avancer à sa rencontre

« Je vous dérange Scarlett ? S'inquiéta Ashley

- Vous savez bien que vous ne me dérangez jamais, » sourit-elle en avançant les mains vers lui.

Ashley les baisa respectueusement et Scarlett se sentit frissonner de plaisir. Si seulement Ashley était un peu plus comme Rhett, songea-t-elle.

A cet instant, les yeux gris et tristes d'Ashley tombèrent sur les fleurs et il sourit

« Des orchidées…. Je n'en ai pas vu depuis, depuis avant la guerre » s'émerveilla-t-il.

Scarlett haussa les épaules.

« Pas plus que nous n'avions vu de rôti ou de bons gros poulets juteux »

Ashley ne sembla pas l'entendre et s'empara du bouquet. Là, il inspira le parfum des fleurs et sourit avec nostalgie

« Vous souvenez vous Scarlett de ce jardin que nous avions au Douze Chênes, les fleurs y poussaient par centaines »

Le cœur de Scarlett se serra à l'évocation des jours passés, des jours où elle était encore une jeune fille insouciante qui n'avait encore jamais souffert de la faim et du froid… Et où elle…. Non, elle ne devait pas penser à ça. Parce que sinon elle penserait à Ellen et….

« Vous souvenez vous Scarlett, répéta Ashley, le regard vide. Comme nous étions heureux…. »

Sa main caressa les fleurs et le cœur de Scarlett se serra un peu plus. Oh oui elle se souvenait maintenant…. Elle se souvenait du jardin des Douze Chênes

« Un jour je vous ai offert une rose, continua Ashley, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Ces fleurs m'ont toujours fait penser à vous »

Scarlett s'adoucit, son regard vert perdit son expression avide et elle répondit d'une voix altérée

« Je m'en souviens… »

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Une impulsion brutale saisit Scarlett, elle avait envie de crier à Ashley de partir ensemble, de…..

« Connaissez-vous la signification des orchidées Scarlett ? »

La jeune femme cligna des yeux. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'Ashley parle de ça maintenant ? Elle secoua la tête et Ashley poursuivit d'un ton rêveur

« On dit qu'elles expriment la passion, l'amour le plus pur mais aussi le plus brûlant….

- Oh je doute que Rhett, je veux dire le Capitaine Butler ait pensé à tout ça, » s'empressa de répondre étourdiment Scarlett, pressée de revenir au sujet de ses amours avec Ashley

Ce dernier se contracta à la mention de Rhett et recula

« Qui sait Scarlett…..

- Mais vous partez ? Ashley…. Restez un peu, parlons encore de ce jardin de roses que vous aviez au Douze Chênes » le pressa Scarlett en s'approchant de lui.

Ashley fixa les lèvres entrouvertes de la jeune femme et son regard se détourna vers les orchidées.

« Il ne faut mieux pas Scarlett » déclara t'il

La jeune femme s'approcha un peu plus et leva ses yeux lumineux vers lui

« Ashley…..

- Butler a raison, ce sont les orchidées qui vous conviennent le mieux » murmura Ashley

Le cœur de Scarlett accéléra. Peu lui importait les fleurs…. Mais Ashley, Ashley pensait que les orchidées et la passion lui convenaient…Alors c'est qu'Ashley l'aimait ! Elle se pressa un peu plus vers lui

« Parlez-moi encore des fleurs Ashley….C'est si bon de parler de ça avec vous….

- Oh Scarlett, » murmura Ashley d'un ton vaincu

Scarlett entrouvrit les lèvres et Ashley se pencha vers elles. La jeune femme ferma les yeux. Mais au lieu du baiser tellement désiré, elle n'entendit que la porte s'ouvrir et la voix railleuse de Rhett Butler

« Oh pardon Madame Kennedy. Je ne pensais pas vous interrompre. J'étais juste venu reprendre ce bouquet qui vous importune tant. »

Furieuse, Scarlett se tourna vers lui tandis qu'Ashley rougissait. L'homme balbutia une excuse et se rua vers la porte

« J'espère que ce n'est pas ma présence qui vous fait fuir Mr Wilkes ? » plaisanta Rhett.

Un balbutiement lui répondit et Scarlett se retrouva seule face à Rhett

« Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu ? Pesta-t-elle

- Vous devriez au contraire vous féliciter que ce soit moi et non Mr Kennedy ou Mme Melly qui ait franchi cette porte

- Cessez vos sous-entendus , Capitaine Butler ! Nous ne faisions rien de mal…. Ashley me parlait juste de…. Des fleurs que vous m'avez offertes »

Rhett lui répondit par un regard moqueur et Scarlett plissa les yeux.

Pendant une seconde Rhett vit la colère sur ses traits puis une expression joueuse non dénuée de cruauté remplaça cette dernière.

« Ashley prétend que les orchidées sont signe de passion…. Est-ce vrai Rhett ? » Minauda t'elle.

Rhett éclata de rire

« Ma chère Scarlett ne vous donnez donc pas cette peine….

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, répondit elle sèchement

- Oh que si vous voyez….. Le précieux Ashley vous a expliqué que les orchidées étaient le signe d'un amour pur ou je ne sais quelle fadaise et vous vous êtes mise en tête que puisque je vous offrais ces fleurs il vous suffirait d'être gentille avec moi pour obtenir cette fameuse somme que vous cherchez »

Le visage de Scarlett perdit complétement son expression charmeuse. Pourquoi fallait-il donc que Rhett réussisse toujours à deviner ce qu'elle pensait quand Ashley….

« Allons ne faites pas cette tête Scarlett, seule une canaille peut reconnaitre une autre canaille.

- Insultez-moi tant que vous le désirez mais prêtez moi cet argent »

Rhett soupira.

« Vous n'avez aucune dignité Madame Kennedy, votre dernière phrase le prouve si je l'ignorais encore….

- Oh VOUS ! Sortez !

- Je vais vous prêter cet argent Scarlett. Mais à une condition….. »

Instantanément calmée, la jeune femme glissa un regard vers les fleurs et s'humecta légèrement les lèvres. Rhett sourit en la voyant faire

« Non pas celle-là Scarlett, contrairement à Mr Wilkes j'ai trop de respect pour ce vieux Frank Kennedy pour tirer parti de la situation. Même si je dois admettre que la chose est tentante »

Scarlett rougit et ses yeux s'enflammèrent

« Avant que vous ne disiez quelque chose qui me mette en colère et vous prive de cette somme, reprit Rhett. Voici ma condition. Je vous prête cet argent en échange d'une promesse

- Combien voulez-vous d'intérêt ? Demanda Scarlett

- Aucun.

- Alors que voulez-vous ? s'impatienta t'elle.

- Que vous me promettiez que cet argent ne servira pas à entretenir votre précieux Ashley.

- Oui oui, » répondit Scarlett à la hâte en tendant la main.

Rhett la considéra quelques instants et soupira

« Faites attention Scarlett….. Si vous ne respectez pas votre parole, je le saurais et alors vous n'obtiendrez plus rien de moi. Quelques soient les charmes que vous mettrez dans la balance

- Oui, oui » répéta la jeune femme.

Rhett déposa une bourse dans sa main et se pencha sur le bouquet

« Que faites-vous ? S'inquiéta Scarlett

- Vous avez mon argent Scarlett… Cela nous vous posera donc aucun problème que j'offre mes fleurs à une autre » répondit Rhett d'une voix trainante.

Scarlett hésita mais, désireuse de donner une leçon à Rhett, elle haussa les épaules

« Vous avez raison Rhett, reprenez donc ce bouquet, son parfum m'indispose » répondit elle d'un ton sec tout en soupesant la bourse

Rhett surprit son geste et son regard se voila pendant une seconde. Puis, il ramassa ses fleurs et leva son chapeau

« Je vous laisse Madame Kennedy, n'oubliez pas votre promesse

- Non, non » Répondit Scarlett qui cherchait déjà une manière de détourner sa parole

Rhett secoua la tête d'un air navré et sortit.

**()()**

Belle Watling battit des mains à la vue du bouquet et tourna un visage radieux vers Rhett Butler

« Elles sont magnifiques, merci Rhett » souffla t'elle en s'empressant de chercher de quoi faire office de vase

Les yeux un peu tristes, Rhett la suivit des yeux tout en s'allumant un cigare

« Tu vois Belle, c'est ce que j'ai toujours apprécié chez toi…. Malgré ta profession, tu es restée le genre de femme simple qui apprécie…. Des fleurs »

Belle se raidit légèrement en percevant l'amertume dans sa voix

« Scarlett ? » demanda t'elle tout en arrangeant le bouquet.

Rhett soupira et Belle dissimula son visage

« Ne parlons pas de Scarlett tu veux, finit par dire Butler. Les fleurs te plaisent, c'est le principal »

La bouche tremblante, Belle se força à paraitre joyeuse. Elle venait de comprendre que le bouquet ne lui était pas destiné. Mais comme toujours, elle se força à faire comme si elle n'avait pas compris…. Parce qu'après tout, si cette pimbêche de Scarlett Kennedy était incapable d'apprécier Rhett…. Ce n'était pas son cas.


End file.
